


Barry tells Oliver he kissed Felicity

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So some time ago we got the shout out that Oliver would know Barry kissed Felicity on Vixen. Nothing against Vixen quite the opposite but I would like it if Oliver would find out on Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry tells Oliver he kissed Felicity

A gush of wind announced Barry’s arrival as usual.

Felicity was getting a truly needed sip of coffee after a hardly slept night without Oliver. It was the first time she slept alone after they were together and she missed him terribly. Taken by surprise by Barry she lost contact with the cup and was now jumping from her chair trying to keep the hot coffee from her clothes and not really succeeding.

“Barry. Could you at least call first?”

“I’m sorry Felicity. I thought Oliver would be here already. I gave him about an hour advance.”

“Yeah but you are faster than you think.” Oliver was walking in. And setting the bow over the table went to Felicity “You okay?”

“Just… yeah.Next time can you call me telling Barry’s coming over?”

Oliver smile at her angry face and smooth it with a kiss.

“I will. Promise. I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too.” she kissed him back.

“Come one. You two should kiss properly it has been over a day and night that you don’t see each other.”

Barry was right it had been a far too long and Felicity missed Oliver terribly but she knew herself enough to know that she wouldn’t stop with just one kiss and Barry was there.

“Don’t mind me.”

“Barry, if you left maybe I would kiss Oliver properly.” A wicked smile on her lips as she change her tone to a whisper “and I wouldn’t stop we just one kiss.”

His feelings exactly Oliver wanted her alone and in a private setting.

“You kissed me just fine on the train. Much better then that small kiss.”

Felicity couldn’t believe Barry had just said that.

Oliver was so focus on his day dream of him and Felicity and all he was planning on doing with her and to her that very night he heard Barry talking but didn’t process the words.

“Wait. What?” he turn to Barry with a puzzled on his face “You kissed Felicity?”

“It was a long time ago. It was just and experiment… we were on the train back to Starling…” Felicity was trying to explain herself and failing miserably. Oliver was now looking at her and she was starting to fidget.

“It was nice though.” Oliver’s eyes spelled murder when he turned to Barry. But Barry was on the roll “and remember that time when you were all in Central City and you took off your shirt.”

“WHAT are you saying Barry? You saw my girlfriend naked and you kissed her?”

Barry seemed to wake up in that moment.

“Oh? It wasn’t like that. Felicity took her shirt off because she was burning… in flames…” some how that didn’t sound better “Cisco saw it too…”

Oliver look back on Felicity “Cisco?”

She had no words she was searching for them; Barry on the other hand didn’t seem to stop talking.

“… and she had a bra, she wasn’t braless that time.Cisco will never forget that day.”

Felicity suddenly remembered a word but she just couldn’t say it out loud.

“You told him?” Oliver’s voice had drop to almost nonexistent but Felicity understood the words.

“The kiss it was just the end of our date. I had to abandon Felicity in the middle of our date, it was awesome by the way she’s very nice.”

Oliver was now only looking at Felicity waiting for her to talk. But “Barry please stop talking” was the only thing Felicity could think.

“Didn’t quite did it though. Not happening.”

“You got that right.” She had Ray, he knew about Ray. Why didn’t she tell him about Barry?

“Oliver…”

“Home. Let’s go home.”

“What about Barry?”

What about Barry? Barry could take care of himself. He on the other hand need to take Felicity and himself home.

“He’s not coming home with us, I know that much.”

“I’ll go back to Central City. Super speed allows me to sleep in my bed everynight.”

Good for him, Oliver wasn’t planning on sleeping, not yet anyway. He had other plans.

“Oliver, I never had anything going on with Barry. You know that right?”

“No, Felicity. I really don’t but on the other hand I don’t have the right to question your actions when I was the one to sent you away. What bothered me was I had to hear it from Barry.”

“It was nothing, Oliver. I even forgot. That’s how unimportant it was.”

“Can you tell me now?”

“Remember when I went alone to Central City? When Barry had woken up?”

“I remember” he missed her all the time she was gone. Terrible times he relived the day before.

“So when I got there Iris was with Eddie and Barry was like a sad little puppy…”

Oliver crossed his arms had exhaled “Really you are going there?”

“No, your right… too much information.”

“No, not too much. I want information what I don’t want his my girlfriend drooling over another man right in front of me.”

Felicity gaped “I’m not drooling.”

“Really? Are you going to tell me you don’t drool all over puppy’s?”

“Well, yes.” she smile “I do love puppy’s.”

“So stop comparing Barry to a puppy, he’s not a puppy he’s a grown man. Now, he was sad about Iris and Eddie” how Oliver understood the kid, it was hard seeing the woman you love out of reach and with another man.

“So Iris started teasing Barry and me that we should double date with them. Barry and I were just between a rock and a hard place so we accepted. It was sad really, Oliver.” Now he really felt for Barry. Having to watch Iris and Eddie like that “ and Iris kept pushing Barry and me to get into a relationship.” Poor kid.

“But then Barry had to leave to save someone so we delayed the kiss goodbye. While I was leaving Barry join me on the night train and we kissed. No spark, definitely no spark. It settle Our relationship up to the friendship shelve right then.”

“On a public transport?”

“We were alone.It was just us there.”

“If you had told me this before, at the lair, somehow I think I would be feeling much worse.”

“The other thing. The naked thing? Remember when we were in Central City together and Barry gave me a lift?”

Quite clearly he was jealous of Barry so bad he put two arrows in him two days after that.

“He went so fast that my shirt flamed up when we got to Star Labs so I had to take it off, thank God I was wearing a bra…”

The fact that sometimes she didn’t wear a bra was something he was glad he only knew after they were together ‘cause if he knew it before keeping himself away from her would have been much much harder.

“Cisco was there but Caitlin was too and she got me a sweater right fast.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Come here.” He pulled her to his lap “I’ve missed you…”

“Missed you too.”

And she kissed him feeling all the sparks that only Oliver could give her.


End file.
